


Mob

by SRbackwards



Series: Consequences [6]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Coercion, F/M, General Creepiness, I said there would be consequences, M/M, Manipulation, Power Dynamics, Sexual Coercion, i'm not even sure, was I telling the truth?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SRbackwards/pseuds/SRbackwards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Final installment in the Consequences series. </p><p>Stephanie's actions have consequences. </p><p>Or</p><p>What happens when everyone turns up on Steph and Trips' doorstep?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mob

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are, the sixth and final part of the series, where everything comes to a head. This one was the hardest to conceptualise for me, so I hope it came out okay.  
> Please leave kudos/comments if you liked this series.  
> Also, if you want to follow me on tumblr, my URL is ambrollinsislife.  
> Hope you enjoy.

Stephanie’s database was growing like a baby in her computer’s uterus, but that baby was never going to be born. Stephanie could only love her database if no one else could. There was nothing exhilarating about nudes that other people had seen.

Why use pictures of Seth Rollins that were already plastered all over the internet when she could mine some for herself, with just a little work? She loved her cameras, but she was more proud of her other achievements; the ones she’d acquired with verbal manipulations. Dean Ambrose was a surprisingly easy target. Who’d have thought?

Of course, she’d taken down the cameras once she was done with them. They’d served her well, but they weren’t her endgame. Her endgame was getting the entire roster through words alone.

At least, that was until the night of the Smackdown taping on the first of December.

“Honey, why do you have a folder on your computer called ‘NXT Database’? And why is it password protected?”

Her husband had her laptop. Her brain was running through a thousand explanations in half a second, but as always, her face was calm and composed. Before she could respond, there was a knock on the door.

She ignored Hunter’s question and opened the door. There was Dolph Ziggler in a towel robe, and a fully clothed (if ruffled-looking) Sheamus, and behind them, what looked like half the roster. Immediately behind Dolph and Sheamus were Tyler Breeze and Summer Rae. To their left were the Bella twins and Natalya. To their right, Rusev and Lana. Behind them were rows and rows more of superstars and divas. Every man and woman had a look on their face on the spectrum between confusion and rage. Sheamus was definitely the closest to the rage end, but it was Dolph who spoke.

“You didn’t delete the picture.”

“Excuse me? Ziggler, you’re obviously in no position to be going around accusing people of things. I’d rather hear from someone more clear-headed.”

Dolph tightened the cord on his too-large towel robe and glared at her. She cast her eyes around.

“Nattie. Would you please tell me what’s going on?”

Natalya looked around her. “Honestly Steph, I have no idea what’s going on. I just saw Dolph in a towel robe leading an angry mob and I tagged along.”

Stephanie held back a smile. _Not yet._

“Anyone else?”

“I wasn’t finished,” said Ziggler. “I accidentally sent you a nude picture of me and you never deleted it when I asked you to. You used it to manipulate others into sending you their nudes.” A murmur rippled through the crowd.

Tyler Breeze shouldered his way forward. “You manipulated me into sending you a nude selfie and then did the same to Neville and Summer.” The murmuring increased in volume until everyone was talking amongst themselves. Breeze stepped back and Steph watched him surreptitiously take Neville’s hand. She fought a smirk. As usual, she’d guessed correctly.

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?” The shouting came from behind her. Hunter was there, resting a hand on her shoulder and glaring out into the crowd.

“I have no idea what any of them are talking about.” She turned to Dolph. “Do you have any evidence to support your claims?”

Dolph held his phone in the air.

“I have the original conversation from when I sent you the picture. And Breezey has the conversation you had with him.” He passed his phone to Brie Bella, who recoiled at, presumably, the image of his penis. Natalya took the phone from her, skipping over Nikki, and raised her eyebrows. It was passed along the row, everyone exhibiting varying levels of disgust and interest, until Triple H took a few stepped out into the crowd and snatched it from Rusev’s hand. He handed it over to Stephanie.

“I’ve never seen this picture before in my life, Dolph. Like I said, it wouldn’t show up on my phone, and I deleted it at your request. These accusations are baseless.”

“What about the picture on Breeze’s phone?” Tyler, unlike Dolph, kept a hold of his phone, but held it up so everyone could see the same picture on the screen.

“You call that evidence?”

“Multiple people have had phone conversations with unfamiliar numbers claiming to be someone else,” said Sheamus. Sighing, Stephanie pulled out her own phone.

“This is my side of same conversation with Dolph,” she said, passing it to Sheamus. Where there should’ve been a picture, there was nothing. Tyler Breeze snatched it from Sheamus’ hand and stared down at the screen. “I deleted the message. Like you asked me too.”

“How do I know you didn’t save it before you deleted it?” asked Dolph.

“You can go through my folders. I have nothing to hide. Though that might be something that the police might be more equipped to do, if you’re serious about pursuing this.”

“Bearing in mind,” said Triple H, “that this picture you sent to your _boss_ is grounds for a sexual harassment case. You’d be lucky if you didn’t serve jail time.”

Dolph held up his hands. “Let’s not do anything hasty, okay. It was an honest accident.”

“Tell that to the judge.”

“Clearly,” said Dolph, “this has all been a big misunderstanding. There’s no need to act rashly.”

“YOU BROUGHT AN ANGRY MOB TO OUR HOTEL ROOM,” Triple H bellowed.

“I didn’t bring them. They followed me here.”

Triple H moved closer, into Dolph’s personal space. Sheamus took a step forward and awkwardly wedged himself between.

“Hunter. We’re friends, right? I received that picture of Dolph from a phone number that wasn’t his. You can understand our position, right fella?”

“And I’m sure you can understand mine. There’s no reason for you to believe that my wife had anything to do with this.”

“And from how careless Dolph seems to be with his nude photos, anyone could have gotten a hold of the picture and used it,” said Stephanie from the doorway.

“Why would she want these pictures anyway?” Triple H asked the assembled crowd. No one responded. Tyler Breeze stepped forward and handed Stephanie back her phone.

“What about your computer?” asked Dolph. “How do we know you’re not storing pictures of us on there?”

“If we let you look at the computer, can we put this matter to rest?”

Stephanie’s face froze into a smile. Hunter led Ziggler into the room and over to the computer, and he started perusing her files. She watched from afar, completely helpless. Eventually, Dolph came across a file marked _Database_. Stephanie held her breath.

When he opened it, he only found headshots, along with billed heights and weights and places of origin. Harmless, meaningless data about WWE employees. Stephanie drew her eyebrows together in confusion.

“Are you ready to drop this now?” asked Hunter.

“Clearly, there’s been a misunderstanding,” said Dolph through gritted teeth.

“I hope we can all move past this,” said Hunter, leading him back out of the door and giving him back his phone. “I think it’s obvious what’s happened here,” he said to the crowd. “Someone – probably from the media – has managed to obtain nudes from a number of WWE superstars and divas. If we find out who is responsible, we’ll ensure legal action is swift. For now, I’d advise you all be cautious about who you’re sending pictures to. Good night, ladies and gentlemen.”

Stephanie watched as the crowd dispersed. Some left in groups of twos or threes, and some left alone, without a word.

When almost everyone was gone, she made eye contact with Seth Rollins across the corridor. His face was stony, betraying no emotion whatsoever. She smirked as she closed the door.

*

 “Why didn’t you say anything?” muttered Dean. “We have more evidence on them than everyone else combined. It couldn’t have been anyone but them.”

“There’s no point,” said Seth. “I know the Authority. I know the McMahons. They’d find a way to make this all disappear. They’d have the most expensive lawyers at their disposal. There’s no way either of them would do jail time. It’s useless. And I’d rather not get on their bad side, if I can help it.”

The corridor was empty now, so Dean reached out and took his hand. Seth was right. If this was what they did to Seth when he was their golden boy, he didn’t want to imagine what they’d do to him if he defected.

“Come on,” he said. “Let’s go.”

*

“You know, you really ought to find a better place to keep these,” said Hunter. Stephanie turned around to find him holding open the drawer in the desk that was almost full of her secret phones.

“You found my stash,” she said coyly. She’d have to lay low for a while. No more database building until this all blew over.

“Yeah, I was wondering what they were all about.”

“What did you do with my database? And when, for that matter?”

He reached inside the collar of his shirt and pulled out a USB drive that was hanging on a chain around his neck. “You were at the door, talking to the mob. Imagine my surprise when I saw what was on your database. I switched the database I already had with yours.”

“Smart thinking,” she said, laying her hands on his chest.

“Oh, don’t think you’re out of the woods yet, missy. You’ve been a very. Naughty. Girl.”

Her last thought before the rapture came was that she loved her database.


End file.
